Las recetas del abuelo
by LightLuxen
Summary: "Pasó la mirada por ambos y suspiró. Eran un matrimonio. Prácticamente en todo el sentido de la palabra"


¡Hola Mundo! Llevaba como mil años sin subir nada y gracias a un pequeño reto con Mitsuky092 aquí subo este one-shot, que e dedico a ella con mucas ganas. Es algo ...raro porque quería saber como un personaje ajeno a estos dos veía su relación así que de todo ese revuelo mental mío ha salido Lance. Sitúo el fanfic antes de la escena en la que se ve a Smoker y a Tashigi en la enfermería leyendo lo sucedido en Dressrosa...si eso os ha dado un spoiler, lo siento, pero esa escena es demasiado indescriptible a nivel emocional como para resistirme. Así que pues eso...si alguien lee esto, que se pase por el perfil de Mitsuky092 que tiene fanfics muy buenos de estos dos. ¡Gracias!

Lance era un marine de 91 años que se encargaba, según él, del "complicado mantenimiento de la nave". Demasiado viejo para luchar en la batalla y demasiado joven para dejar el barco, había quedado relegado a la tarea de barrer la cubierta. Tarea que solía llevarle todo el día.

Llevaba cinco años recorriendo el barco de punta a punta a su lento pasó fregona mano. Daba igual el tiempo que tardara. Era lo único que le era permitido para ayudar a la Marina y quería dar siempre su máximo esfuerzo . Incluso si el resultado era un simple suelo limpio.

Oía comentarios continuos exigiendo su jubilación. Los novatos querían repartirse su sueldo. Él solía hacerse el sordo. Pobres muchachos recién llegados al G5. Lance apostó consigo mismo a que al menos ocho de los nuevos pedirían el traslado en menos de un mes. Además de sus intentos, varios altos cargos le habían condecorado por su larga trayectoria, dándola por acabada. Él aceptó la pequeña medalla dorada y la sumó al día siguiente a su uniforme.

Pero aquellos que no eran principiantes con aires de grandeza o la propia grandeza degradada a dar órdenes desde un sillón, lo consideraban el abuelo de todos. Al qué defendían cada vez que uno de esos exigentes recién llegados abría la boca. Porque le tenían el respeto que había de tenerse hacia un mayor y hacia un superior. Esos eran los buenos compañeros, por los que valía la pena seguir realmente luchando contra las manchas de la cubierta. No estaba listo para dejar aquella vida, y agradecía que Smoker nunca se lo hubiese pedido. Ni siquiera ahora que el G5 casi había sido eliminado.

El Vicealmirante seguía lleno de vendas y, en contra de las indicaciones de los médicos, había salido de la enfermería para disfrutar de sus puros sentado en la cubierta como si el ataque de Doflamingo no hubiese ocurrido. Horas antes varios marines intentaron convencerlo de que volviera a la enfermería. Smoker como respuesta les mando a realizar tareas de papeleo en tono amenazante. Tras eso ni siquiera los médicos intentaron hablar con él sobre su estado.

Lance le observaba mientras fregaba el suelo ya reluciente del nuevo barco del G5. Habría muerto si Kuzan no le hubiese salvado en el último segundo. El propio Smoker lo había reconocido. ¿Pensaría que había sido una muestra de debilidad? Salvar a toda una tripulación sacrificándose por ellos era una muestra de valentía, pero Lance había vivido lo suficiente como para reconocer la frustración en la cara de un hombre. Un hombre demasiado responsable y sacrificado que perdería la vida por los demás pero no se deja ayudar por ellos después.

Al otro lado del barco vio a la capitana Tashigi intentando distraer a los niños con historias de leyendas marines. Un claro ambiente de tensión e intento de ignorancia se palpaba entre ellos. Todos vieron su cara palidecer cuando vio a Smoker moribundo y como se volvieron oscuras cuando se dio cuenta de su intento por ocultárselo.

Smoker había prohibido a sus hombres darle información a la capitana sobre el ataque del Shichibukai, exigiéndoles incluso llegar a mentir si era necesario. Pero Tashigi regresó antes de lo previsto, y se encontró con el barco hecho un caos y al Vicealmirante lleno de heridas. No solía enfadarse. Ni cuando daba órdenes levantaba tanto la voz como cuando le señaló amenazante pidiendo explicaciones. La disputa continuó en el interior del barco (en concreto en la enfermería, porque Tashigi lo arrastró hasta allí). Lance agradeció el portazo, seguramente causado por Tashigi, que marcó el final de la lucha y el inicio de una noche de sueño para el resto de tripulantes.

Pasó la mirada por ambos y suspiró. Eran un matrimonio. Prácticamente en todo el sentido de la palabra. Discutían; se ayudaban; ella se reía y el asentía; se defendían mutuamente física, verbal y emocionalmente; ninguno permitía que alguien hiriera al otro y no acabara con las piernas rotas. Había sido así desde que un recién ascendido Capitán eligiera a la más torpe de los candidatos a acompañarle. Smoker le había quitado importancia a sus heridas con tal de no preocuparla, suficiente había tenido con lo _ocurrido_ en Punk Hard. Protegían a todos los tripulantes al mismo nivel, y Tashigi hubiese luchado igual que Smoker contra Doflamingo y él hubiese luchado por aquellos hombres que se sacrificaron para que ella sobreviviese. Y todos se daban cuenta. Seguramente hasta ellos mismos. Pero que le partiese un rayo si alguno hacia algo al respecto.

Así que Lance, como buen abuelo de la familia, hizo lo propio. Movió ficha por ellos para que al menos el resto de tripulantes pudiera descansar tranquilos y los niños pudieran disfrutar completamente de su estancia. Cogió sus mejores armas, la fregona y una boca anciana sin preocupaciones por las consecuencias, y con ellas se acercó al Vicealmirante. Debía de ser la primera persona que lo hacía en todo el día.

-Vicealmirante, disculpe.

Sin darle más explicaciones empezó a limpiar alrededor de sus botas. Smoker retiró las piernas para dejarle trabajar.

-Se le ve cansado. Debería descansar un poco en la enfermería.

-Lo mismo podría decirte.

Lance sonrió.

-A mí sólo es posible que se me caiga la dentadura. Tú si das dos pasos te partirás por la mitad.

Smoker levantó la vista para mandarle una mirada mordaz. La sonrisa de Lance se acentuó. Dejó de fingir que limpiaba y se enderezó con ayuda de la fregona.

-Estoy seguro de que si vas a la enfermería,no tendrías que soportar las miradas preocupadas de todos y dejaría de dolerte la cabeza.

El vicealmirante resopló y levantó el brazo en un gesto despreocupado. Lo escondió bien, pero sintió como su brazo se quebraba sólo con ese movimiento. Sabía que Lance tenía razón, al igual que los dos médicos que lo miraban con disimulo desde la puerta. Pero no era el único que necesitaba atención: hombres afectados por aquel gas morado, otros con profundos cortes por los hilos invisibles de Doflamingo y otros tantos heridos en la batalla contra Trafalgar Law. Así que él, que casi había estado en peores condiciones, podría aguantar sólo con aquellas vendas hasta asegurarse que todos aquellos que lo necesitarán eran atendidos y curados por completo. Y siendo sinceros, aquello también era un pequeño castigo autoinfligido.

Lance suspiró. A veces hablar con su superior, aún no tratándolo como tal, era similar a darse cabezazos contra la pared; Smoker averiguaba todo aquello que le interesaba saber de los demás , pero si él quería ocultar algo lo escondía tan también como el propio One Piece.

-¿Tan horrible habría sido decirle a la capitana la verdad?

La sutileza se pierde con los años.

-Ya estamos otra vez.

Lance esta vez se rió sin disimulo ante la mueca de cansancio.

-Admite Smoker que si no hubieses intentado ocultárselo, ahora tendrías a una chica joven, guapa e inteligente, trayéndote galletas y chocolate caliente a todas horas para que te mejorases. Y además, te gritaría sin tapujos cada vez que intentarás levantarte de la cama. Puede que incluso en _distintos_ contextos.

La mueca de cansancio se combinó con el cabreo inminente, y la risa de Lance fue más sonora. Vio que Tashigi interrumpía uno de sus relatos a para mirarles. Viéndola allí sentada, con los niños escuchándola y admirándola, vio a una marine fuerte pero demasiado dulce como para pasar toda su vida entre pistolas y espadas.

Puede que el orgullo o la vergüenza por su discusión le hubiesen impedido acercarse sin más para saber como se encontraba. Se habría acercado a cada momento si aquella barrera invisible entre ambos no estuviera. Pero era así, y en esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas para derribarla. Así que se conformó con ver como su mal humor hacia presencia mientras Lance seguía hablándole. Al menos, aunque se alterara, alguien había conseguido acercarse a él sin sufrir daños.

Lance vio a Tashigi sonreír mientras apartaba la vista de ellos. Sí, eran prácticamente un matrimonio y no de los que tras la disputa se quedasen a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

-Dime algo _, Smokey,_ si estuvieras moribundo en el suelo ¿confiarías en ella para salvarte?

-Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí. Igual que tú, aunque ahora me estoy planteando.

-La cosa es que ella eso lo sabe- dijo ignorando el pequeño ataque hacia él y preparando un tono dramático y fingido su garganta- lo que no sabe es como en realidad te salva cada día.

Suficiente. Y demasiado. Soltó un gruñido, de desespero y dolor, al levantarse. Lance vio como el almirante le daba la espalda y con algo de dificultad entraba al interior del barco no sin antes dar un portazo. Lance soltó una carcajada. De algo le sirvieron las novelas cursis que leía su mujer. Ahora al menos había conseguido que Smoker volviera a la enfermería, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a un anciano hacer comentarios sobre su vida privada. Pero claro, las novelas cursis, la relación con su mujer y el hecho de que aunque Smoker tuviese el pelo blanco, era él quien tenía arrugas, le hacían realmente de los más idóneos para hablar del tema. Aunque ninguno de sus protagonistas quisiese hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a ponerse en marcha con su fregona, no sólo Tashigi le miraba. Sus compañeros y aquellos novatos incompetentes le miraban asombrados. No sólo había conseguido hacer hablar al almirante, sino que también había conseguido que volviera dentro para ver a los médicos. "Tomaos esa enclenques, nadie justo se atrevería a pegarle o gritar a un anciano, y menos si este lleva una fregona en la mano".

Tashigi se acercó hasta él. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle Lance ya estaba respondiéndole.

-Debería entrar y hablar con él, Capitana.

Tashigi le miró confundida. Les dijo a los niños que debía ocuparse de unos asuntos y que tuviesen cuidado hasta que volviera.

Aquella noche no hubo ninguna discusión, Tashigi volvió a visitar a Smoker otras tres veces antes de irse a la cama y fue la primera en verle al día siguiente. Mientras tanto, Lance seguía fregando y estudiando la situación. En realidad nada cambió entre ellos o en el barco, pero de alguna manera, eso estaba bien. Y Smoker consiguió además las galletas y el chocolate caliente.


End file.
